1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a communication system and method, and specifically to methods and apparatuses for delivering music and information.
2. Description of the Related Art
People like to listen to music. Music plays an important role in people's lives, particularly in the lives of young people. There is a tremendous market to sell music and related products and services. Every day, people hear music that they like on radios, in cars, on the street, at friends' homes, at movie theaters, and at bars, restaurants and nightclubs. When people hear such music, they often do not know the name of the recording artist or the name of a particular piece of music.
Consumers may access music in a variety of ways, such as buying music at retail stores, requesting music to be broadcast by a radio station, and downloading music over the Internet.
Furthermore, people like their music to be portable.